


The Devil Sang

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night that the Trio is executed in the New World for Witchcraft and Sorcery, a Demon of Hell visits Hermione Granger. His offer: he will save her Immortal Soul.</p><p>In return, she will do the Demon's bidding, at a time of his choosing. And she must sign the "deal" with her body.</p><p>In 2014, she is not the same woman whose lifeless body was thrown into a cold wooden casket in 1607. The Demon failed to comprehend just how powerful she would become once he raised her from the dead.</p><p>Now, as leader of a major Crime Syndicate in the United States, Hermione begins a ruthless campaign to cement herself as the most powerful Crime Lord in the Western Hemisphere. Weapons, Prostitution, Murder, and Mercenaries For Hire are her stock and trade. And she rules with an iron fist using a mix of sex, money, and violence.</p><p>Little does she know that someone, somewhere, is trying to save not just her Soul, but her very Existence. Will they save her in time? Or will her Life's Timeline cease to exist forever?</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story MAY contain underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Sang

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT on 02/28/2018): Folks, the poem "The Devil Sang" has been removed to comply with AO3's policy regarding the posting of copy-write work. You can still look her amazing poem up with a Google search. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.
> 
> The title of this story was inspired by the poem "The Devil Sang" by Ann Aspe. It fits perfectly with this story.
> 
> I'm not quite sure how this story came about. One day, I had an image, while brainstorming for story ideas, of Hermione walking confidently towards a private jet on a tarmac somewhere, surrounded by heavily armed body guards. She was wearing a red leather jacket, high boots, sun glasses, and had her hair up in a tight pony tail.
> 
> So I kind of just ran with it from there.
> 
> Some folks may not like this story, because it's going to be a huge Alternate Universe, unrelated to magic (at least, not much of it). It will be located in the United States (the Pacific North West), and will be set in Present Day (2014). It's kind of a spin-off of the Anime "Jormungand". If you haven't seen that, I strongly suggest you look it up.
> 
> In this story, I am going to include Fort Vancouver (located in present-day Vancouver, Washington State), even though it was not built until the early 1800s. The date of this prologue takes place in 1607. The reason this date is not compatible with the building of the Fort, is because I want the "Witch Hunt Years" to be in full swing in this colony. And in 1607, Witch-Hunting was at its peak. However, I also wanted a place that I'm familiar with and, since I live in Vancouver and there's so many old historical places here, it is the perfect backdrop for this story.
> 
> So I had to sacrifice a little bit of realistic location with an unrealistic timeline. But this is an AU after all.
> 
> I will also be including a cemetery which is as old as the settled area; a real cemetery that actually exists. I have been there before. It is called "The Old City Cemetery", and is among the oldest cemeteries in the North West.
> 
> I will be including not just pictures at critical points to emphasize a scene, but video clips as well. For example: the hanging scene in the beginning (Prologue) portion of this story was inspired by a scene from the TV show "Borgia" (aka "Borgia: Faith and Fear"), which is about the Borgia family's rise to power and subsequent domination of the Papal States during the Renaissance. In the scene, the character Girolamo Savonarola is hung with another unknown monk. I will be including a link to this clip in the prologue.
> 
> I choose this scene for its brutality. A "Slow Hanging" is not a nice way to die, and would have been proper punishment for a witch during the 1600s.
> 
> That's all for now. Enjoy.

The crackling fire warmed the small room as Hermione Granger sat quietly in her rocking chair that Harry Potter had made for her. She was knitting; her mind lost in thought. Not but a year prior she had traveled with her two companions to the New World from England. The natives called this strange new place "America". At first, the local population had been very kind, generous, and welcoming. They helped Harry and Ron build the cozy cottage that all three of them now shared.

Slowly over time, however, the mood began to change. She noticed the other women's accusing stares and huddled whispers while she tended her garden and hung the laundry to dry. Even her gentle smile went unanswered as passerby's scurried away from her hurriedly.

**WIP/To Be Continued.  Please see "End Notes" for details.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks. I had to post this, or lose it all-together when it was deleted from the Archive after one month. I started this story on April 10th, and saved it un-posted as a draft. So it's nowhere near complete. But I'm going to be working on it bit by bit over time. I'll also be adding tags as they come to me.
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and please stay tuned. This story is going to be VERY complex, so I want to get it right the first time.


End file.
